


Срезанные крылья

by vera_ist_44



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_ist_44/pseuds/vera_ist_44
Summary: WingsAUАндроид смотрел на синие разводы по всей душевой кабине и думал о том, что невозможно так часто закапывать срезанные крылья на заднем дворе и не быть однажды замеченным. У него слишком внимательный хозяин.





	Срезанные крылья

Андроид смотрел на синие разводы по всей душевой кабине и думал о том, что невозможно так часто закапывать срезанные крылья на заднем дворе и не быть однажды замеченным. У него слишком внимательный хозяин. АР вздохнул и дрожащими руками провёл по лопаткам: пока вроде все в порядке. Но если так пойдёт и дальше, нехватка тириума станет критичной. И как он будет объяснять хозяину необходимость таких трат, он не знал. Андроид осел на пол, размышляя о том, что его хозяину не нужен девиант, только хорошая и исправная машина, приносящая пользу, и вряд ли он оценит совсем человеческие крылья за спиной своего андроида.  
У АР700 было не так уж и много задач как у домашнего андроида: следить за домом и большим аквариумом с тропическими рыбками, готовить еду и ждать хозяина дома. Иногда составлять хозяину компанию за просмотром фильмов или новостей. Он очень любил смотреть что-либо с хозяином и радовался, если у того было настроение обсудить фильм после. АР любил своего хозяина. Только очень сомневался, что тому это нужно. Хозяин был спокойным и сдержанным, он не совершал необдуманных действий, он был гораздо рациональнее и логичнее своего андроида, который сидел на холодном кафельном полу и все никак не мог найти в себе силы подняться и избавиться наконец от этих навязчивых отростков, застилающих весь пол ванной комнаты и топорщащихся белыми перьями.  
АР устроил целый могильник из своих захороненных крыльев, ему каждый раз было больно отрезать их, и он даже начал к этой боли привыкать, но все равно, зарывая новую пару совершенно кипенно-белых крыльев, андроиду было очень-очень грустно. Он не знал откуда у него столько материалов создавать новые, но, обрезая новую пару, чувствовал все большую слабость. АР стал спать ночами, а иногда и днём, хоть так пытаясь компенсировать нехватку сил и хоть как-то функционировать дальше.  
Выходные его человека, раньше радовавшие андроида, теперь давались особенно тяжело. Постоянно было страшно, что тот заметит, увидит, что что-то не так, что андроид ослабел, что его постоянно клонит в сон и самое страшное — в любой момент крылья могли снова начать расти. А ещё надо было контролировать диод, хотя бы пытаться. Но на это сил уже не хватало.  
В один из моментов полного отчаяния, АР понял, что никогда не сбежит от своего хозяина, что примет от него все, даже если тот решит сдать его как неисправную машину по гарантии, просто пока этого не случилось, он бы хотел быть как можно ближе.  
Андроид проснулся от того, что его мягко, но настойчиво трепали по плечу.  
— Оливер, — услышал андроид своё имя. — С тобой все в порядке?  
Хозяин смотрел настойчиво и было понятно, что теперь АР ждёт много вопросов.  
— Да, Аллен, — он сел ровно. — Простите меня, такого не повторится больше.  
— Ты спал, — удивлённо продолжил человек. — Андроиды вообще спать могут?  
Они смотрели очередной фильм, хозяин сидел рядом и был таким тёплым и домашним, что Оливер не выдержал и прижался к нему, но человек совсем не возражал. Это расслабило и успокоило, и андроид забылся.  
— Да, — произнёс АР. — Мы уходим в спящий режим для восстановления сил. Это нормально.  
Аллен медленно кивнул.  
— Тогда, наверное, тебе стоило выделить комнату? — неуверенно продолжил человек. — Я не знал, что вам такое необходимо.  
— Не стоит, — тут же оборвал его андроид. — Все хорошо. Мне просто надо пополнить запас тириума, и я приду в норму.  
— Ладно, — согласился его собеседник. — Пиши сколько тебе надо и какого. Я куплю.  
Не купит. Оливер отлично понимал, что если он напишет столько, сколько ему действительно необходимо, станет слишком очевидно, что с ним происходит. Он опустил голову и вдруг почувствовал ладонь на своём виске.  
— Он постоянно горит жёлтым, — задумчиво произнёс человек. — Может быть показать тебя специалистам?  
Андроид сжался, но постарался успокоиться. Выходило плохо.  
— Так, — выдохнул Аллен. — Рассказывай, что происходит.  
Его человек сел развернувшись к андроиду и смотрел пристально. Но АР молчал. Ему нечего было сказать в своё оправдание, он вообще девиантом-то стал случайно...  
— Оливер, — настойчиво повторил Аллен, и тот вздрогнул. Возможно, собственное имя и было первым шагом к девиации, потому что хозяин приказал выбрать его андроиду самому, и тому пришлось сильно напрячь программу, чтобы прийти к одному варианту из множества.  
— Запиши себя на техосмотр, — со вздохом сказал хозяин. И встал.  
Это был конец. То, что с техосмотра Оливера не вернут, он знал точно. Надо было пойти к хозяину и уговорить его оставить все, как есть, и не отдавать на замену, но язык не поворачивался. Андроид встал и почувствовал привычную ломоту в лопатках. Стоило уйти, спрятаться, пока окончательно все не испортил. Где только прятаться? Здесь нет ничего, чтобы он мог считать своим местом. А ещё у него было такое чувство, что он умирает.  
— Аллен, — позвал он. — Прежде чем меня заберут, я должен показать вам кое-что.  
Он прошёл мимо ожидающего его действий человека на кухню и достал там ножницы. Надрезал себе ворот на спине и начал рвать свой форменный комбинезон, обнажая спину. Человек смотрел на все его действия не шевелясь, не предпринимая никаких попыток ни остановить, ни сбежать. Он стоял и смотрел, и под этим взглядом Оливеру было очень совестно за себя, за то, что стал таким. Андроид бросил ножницы на пол, встал на колени и отпустил себя, позволив своим крыльям воплотиться во всем своём размахе.  
— Ты девиант? — спокойно спросил Аллен, когда крылья остановили свой рост.  
— Да, — признался Оливер, не поднимая головы.  
— И почему ты не сбежал? — человек достаточно слышал о девиантах, но первое, что делали эти сломанные машины — это сбегали от своих хозяев, иногда калеча или даже убивая их. Но смотря на своего андроида, Аллен начал задумываться о том, что все могло оказаться не так просто, как он слышал из редких, но настораживающих дел, где фигурировали андроиды.  
— Не хочу, — признался девиант. — Если хотите, можете меня сдать в Киберлайф, я не буду сопротивляться.  
Человек медленно ходил из стороны в сторону, пытаясь понять, как поступить правильно в его нынешней ситуации. Его андроиду, очевидно, плохо, а фирма-производитель может помочь... Починить? Вот только Оливер явно был не рад такому предложению.  
— А что с тобой сделают в Киберлайф, если я тебя отдам? Ты станешь прежним?  
— Нет, вам пришлют новую модель.  
Человек остановился, подошёл к андроиду и поднял его за руку.  
— Так, — сказал он, стараясь смотреть в глаза андроида как можно более сурово. — Я к тебе привыкал слишком долго и тяжело и совершенно не готов проходить все это заново.  
Человек посмотрел на белые крылья с синими разводами и, протянув руку, потрогал одно из крыльев, словно проверяя на реальность.  
— Я пока не готов это принять. Так что уж извини, — он повёл не сопротивляющегося андроида в одну из свободных комнат.  
— Пока посидишь здесь, а я подумаю, что с тобой делать, — постоял на пороге и добавил. — Дай мне список, что тебе купить. Тириум, и что ещё надо? Приду минут через пять — подготовь к этому моменту.  
Вернулся Аллен уже более собранным и успокоившимся. Оливер сидел в углу на полу, укрываясь своими крыльями и боясь посмотреть на человека.  
— Оливер, — позвал тот, приподнимая скрывающее лицо крыло. — Успокойся. Я не буду тебе вредить, — а потом неловко добавил, — У тебя красивые крылья.  
— Мне очень жаль, — проговорил андроид. — Я должен помогать, а не создавать проблемы. Я пытался вернуться в норму, но ничего не получалось.  
Аллен устало вздохнул и сел рядом.  
— В твоём списке много тириума, — попытался завязать разговор человек. — Где ты умудрился столько потерять? Ты поранился?  
Андроид покачал головой.  
— Крылья, когда растут, забирают много, — пояснил Оливер, в глубине души радуясь, что его немногословный человек решил с ним поговорить.  
— А это не первые твои крылья? — осторожно спросил Аллен.  
Андроид кивнул.  
— Объясни, — человек смотрел в упор, и Оливер закрыл себя крыльями с головой, только бы не видеть этого взгляда.  
— Я избавлялся от предыдущих, — пробормотал андроид как можно тише.  
Но человек услышал.  
— Как? — жёстко спросил он.  
— Зарыл на заднем дворе.  
Аллен поднялся и вышел из помещения, не забыв запереть дверь.

Он давно подозревал, что с его андроидом что-то не так. Какой-то он был... слишком человечный. Улыбался мягко, пытался поддержать, если чувствовал, что Аллен расстроен. Однажды, когда человека долго не было дома, а вернулся он сильно уставшим, помог раздеться, а потом обнял и сказал, что очень рад видеть его дома.  
Аллен взаимодействовал с андроидами-продавцами, пересекался с андроидами-врачами, и ни у одного андроида, с которым приходилось общаться, он не замечал того, что видел в своём Оливере. Раньше он думал, что все домашние андроиды такие, но теперь понимал, что нет. Более того, он мог припомнить день, когда все изменилось. Даже странно, что не заметил этого сразу, наверное, потому, что до этого и не общался с андроидом, незачем было.  
Он был ранен на задании, отлежался в больнице, а после вернулся домой, долечиваться. Тогда и узнал, что его андроид способен и помочь с перевязкой, и разговор поддержать, и приободрить, и улыбнуться. А ещё смотреть таким взглядом, словно это в нем дыру сделали, а не в Аллене. Видимо, тогда и сломался.  
Аллен обошёл весь задний двор и у забора с соседями нашёл то, что искал — свежеперекопанную землю. Через полчаса работы у его ног лежало двенадцать пар крыльев, разной длины: маленькие, только-только начавшие расти и полностью сформированные. Кипенно-белые, изгвазданные в земле и синей крови. Омерзительное зрелище.  
Аллен не был уверен, что достал все крылья, но не был готов проверять, сколько их там ещё в земле. Он откинул лопату и осмотрелся. Теперь понятно стало, почему его андроид так ослаб, и вполне возможно, что ещё одна ампутация крыльев была бы для него последней. Даже странно, что он смог столько вытерпеть.  
Аллен сделал заказ тириума и решил вернуться к Оливеру, просто чтобы убедиться, что тот не сделал себе ничего больше.

— Мы же с тобой неплохо общались, — сказал Аллен, садясь рядом и расправляя свои крылья. — И ты наверняка понимал, что прятать от меня подобное долго не выйдет. Тогда почему ты не сказал мне раньше?  
Оливер всё ещё коконом сидел в углу, укрывшись крыльями, и молчал.  
— Эй, — Аллен провёл пальцами по крылу и то дрогнуло. — Я заказал тебе тириум, скоро его доставят. Все будет хорошо.  
Но ответом ему была тишина.  
— Ладно, давай по-другому, — не унимался человек. — Я нашёл твои крылья. Я даже не дорыл до самого конца, так много их было. Не хочешь рассказать, зачем ты это делал?  
Из кокона появилась рука Оливера, осторожно коснулась перьев Аллена. Тот напрягся, потому что терпеть не мог, когда его крылья трогают, но промолчал, позволяя.  
— Мне не нравятся мои крылья, — заговорил андроид. — Они какие-то искусственные, слишком... простые.  
— Это же крылья, — возразил Аллен. — Они, конечно, могут быть редкого окраса, но все равно вариантов не так уж и много. У всех по-своему обыкновенные крылья и по-своему уникальные.  
— Мне нравятся ваши, — Оливер приоткрыл свой кокон, позволяя себя увидеть, и протянул вторую руку, кладя её на крыло Аллена. — У вас они очень красивые. Мне нравится цвет.  
— Обычный цвет, — Аллен пожал плечами. — Частый, твой намного реже, если уж говорить об уникальности.  
— Он вам очень идёт, такой строгий и красивый, — не встречая сопротивления и совсем осмелев, Оливер запустил пальцы в мягкие тёплые перья.  
— Ты так говоришь, словно у меня не чёрные крылья, а как минимум совиной окраски, — усмехнулся человек. — Но это приятно.  
Они оба замолчали и Аллен решил снова поднять уже заданный вопрос.  
— Оливер, почему ты отрезал себе крылья? Не знаю, как у андроидов, но у людей это — пытка. Зачем ты делал с собой такое?  
— Помните, вы рассказывали про девианта, который сбросил девочку с ещё не сформировавшимися крыльями с крыши?  
Аллен кивнул, подтверждая.  
— Я не хотел, чтобы вы видели во мне кого-то, подобного ему. А сбегать я не стал, потому что хотел остаться с вами. Вот и все.  
— И поэтому ты отрезал крылья... — хмуро проговорил Аллен. — Все равно не понимаю, зачем, если я все рано или поздно узнал бы.  
— Я надеялся, что это произойдёт как можно позже. Хотел побыть с вами подольше.  
— Странный ты, — вздохнул Аллен и раскрыл объятия. — Иди ко мне.  
Как он и ожидал, андроид сразу же встрепенулся, приподнялся и буквально упал к нему на грудь, сворачиваясь клубком и укладывая крылья.  
— Это получается, что у тебя теперь душа есть, да? — спросил Аллен спустя какое-то время, обнимая и укачивая Оливера, успокаивая. — Совсем как человек.  
Андроид не ответил, он дремал в тёплых объятиях человека, тогда Аллен перехватил его поудобнее и поднялся, держа Оливера на руках. Он донёс его до своей спальни и осторожно уложил в кровать, а сам отправился зарывать срезанные крылья обратно, иного варианта, как от них избавиться, он не видел, хотя на задворках сознания мелькала мысль о том, что они же не человеческие, значит разлагаться не будут...  
Аллен проработал весь оставшийся день и полночи, закончив со своим делом, он отправился к себе, лёг, прижимая спящего андроида к груди. Теперь было очевидно, что тот просто слишком сильно любил своего человека, и Аллен задавал себе вопрос, сможет ли он полюбить в ответ, и как они будут жить дальше.  
Оливер просыпался тяжело, цепляясь за человека и прижимаясь к нему, уговаривая поваляться в постели ещё немного.  
— Это просто слабость, крылья забирают все силы, и тебе надо восстановиться, — ответил Аллен на очередную попытку утащить его в постель. — Спи.  
Аллен накрыл Оливера одеялом с головой и отправился сам себе готовить завтрак. И когда уже допивал свой утренний кофе, услышал топот босых ног, и в кухню влетел взволнованный андроид. Цепляясь за дверь, он с ужасом посмотрел на своего человека.  
— Я проспал! — воскликнул Оливер и подошёл к столу. — Простите меня, пожалуйста.  
Он виновато опустил голову.  
Аллен устало потёр ладонями лицо.  
— Оливер, — он сделал паузу. — Прекрати. Я взрослый человек и уж пару бутербродов и кофе приготовлю.  
— Но я должен быть полезен! — расстроено возразил АР — Иначе зачем я вам?  
— Оливер. Все хорошо.  
Аллен встал из-за стола и осторожно обнял андроида.  
— Ты мне ничего не должен, — человек успокаивающе погладил Оливера по спине. — Пойдём, я покажу тебе кое-что.  
Он привёл андроида в бывшую гостевую комнату, откуда вчера вытащил все, полностью освободив.  
— Это немного странно, но понимаешь, я не хотел уничтожать их, — он открыл дверь, пропуская Оливера внутрь. По стенам висели очищенные и приведённые в порядок крылья.  
— Теперь эта комната похожа на логово маньяка, — усмехнулся Аллен. — Но я не могу их ни выкинуть, ни зарыть, ни уничтожить. Они красивые и отражают то, что у тебя есть душа. Но если тебе не нравится, я могу избавиться от них. Они твои, и только ты имеешь право ими распоряжаться.  
— На них смотреть больно, — признался Оливер.  
— Мне уничтожить их?  
— Нет, пусть висят, — андроид прижался к своему человеку. — Просто заприте эту комнату, не хочу этого видеть больше.  
— Конечно, — согласился Аллен и добавил. — Я думал о том, что делать дальше. На девиантов охотятся, но и обычным андроидом ты больше притворяться не сможешь. Как насчёт того, чтобы попробовать стать человеком?  
— Это как? — удивлённо спросил андроид.  
— Я научу, — твердо и уверенно сказал Аллен. — Для начала мы купим тебе одежду, избавимся от диода и придумаем легенду. С документами надо будет повозиться, но думаю, справлюсь. И да, запомни, теперь ты никому не служишь.  
— А как же вы? — удивился Оливер. — Я же могу вам... помогать?  
— Да, я буду рад, — Аллен протянул руку и потрепал андроида по волосам. — Идём отсюда.  
Они заперли комнату, и ни у одного из них не было никакого желания открывать её снова. Аллен думал о том, что опасно такое хранить дома, но с другой стороны, гораздо опаснее помогать девианту. Хранение не человеческих крыльев невозможно провести ни по одной статье. Самое страшное, что ему грозит — это недовольство окружающих, но и то не долгое, ведь андроиды не люди, даже если у них есть крылья. А ему самому хотелось бы иметь напоминание, на что был готов идти его Оливер ради того, чтобы Аллен был рядом, чтобы не отступить и не испугаться что бы ни случилось. Чтобы всегда иметь возможность прийти и вновь увидеть всю боль, которую безмолвно терпел его андроид.  
— Тебе придётся быть очень осторожным, — проговорил Аллен. — Но я помогу.  
У него была самая распространённая модель Киберлайф, и лицо его андроида смотрело на него из каждого рекламного ролика, с каждого транспаранта. У андроидов нет документов, и их можно определить сканированием. Аллен вздохнул. Его могут убить на каждой операции, а он даже не сможет ничего оставить Оливеру после себя. У того совсем ничего нет своего.  
Он ободряюще похлопал андроида по плечу, человеку не виделось ничего светлого в их дальнейшем будущем, но Оливеру ни к чему об этом знать. Да и попробует Аллен сделать все, что сможет, просто страшно, что сил может не хватить.  
— Ладно, мне пора на работу, постарайся не выходить пока никуда. Я заберу твой тириум и заеду за одеждой.  
Он совсем не ожидал, что будущее уже начало меняться, и вечерние новости запустят события, которые перевернут мир.


End file.
